


Porn Stop

by Tblewit



Series: Sweet Dreams [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Male Solo, Masturbating, Omega Harry, Other, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tblewit/pseuds/Tblewit
Summary: Harry discovers porn and learns something new about himself.





	Porn Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Readers:   
> Me: Do you want solo porn!? :DDD

Harry had discovered the site while browsing the web, on the hunt for entertainment of any kind. It was the weekend and he was home alone.

He had been determined to keep his mind off the fact that he was a few days away from his second heat. He had been going strong in his pretense that everything was the same and nothing had changed.

So, he presented as an Omega. It wasn’t the end of the world. It wasn’t a bid deal.

He didn’t care that he was suddenly aware that the eyes that he was used to ignoring weren’t just star struck because he was the boy-who-lived, but _interest…_ of the _sexual_ kind _._ He completely ignored the looks he got in the changing room, not putting any thought why his other friends (Beta and Alpha) felt the need to put themselves between him and the rest of the male team. He ignored how stiff and distant his dad has become since he presented. He just needed time.

Harry put that all out of his mind.

He scrolls through the news about the latest model of brooms when an ad on the side catches his attention. In it, a bulky man was wearing black tights and a loose shirt, smiling while he lathered a broom up with polish. Harry tries to focus back on the article, but his bright green eyes keep being drawn back to the ad. He bites his lips, pulling his eyes away once more before they migrate back.

He clicks on it.

He is taken to a site that sells broom polish, and other tools to help upkeep a broom, all sold separately. Harry spends little time on the site. He closes it out and types in ‘Alpha Males’ into his search bar. He doesn’t waste a second before clicking onto ‘images’.

An hour flies by, and Harry's eyes remained glued to the screen.

He goes on a clicking spree, getting a closer look at one muscular Alpha after the other. They are probably all aren’t Alphas, some could just be Beta’s. Harry doesn’t care as long as they look the part. His eyes linger on veiny arms, hairy chests, and thick thighs.

He is taken to many social media sites, but he doesn’t linger. He has never made an account, and he doesn’t ever intend to. He gets enough attention just by going to school.

Harry was just getting bored when an image catches his attention. 

The man is blond and has a tan. The image only shows his upper body. His eyes are closed with knitted brows and his skin glistens. He is reminded of an old crush.

He clicks on the image to get a closer look. After a few seconds, he follows the link to the original webpage.

On the site, the images reveal the blonde’s lower half and the other male attached to it.

Harry's eyes widen. He glances frantically around the page, trying to focus on anything that wasn’t bare ass naked.

His eyes snap to a clothed individual and he clicks with sweaty hands and a thumping heart.

The image is a video, and It plays when Harry mouse lingers over it.

Harry watches with unblinking eyes as a man wearing a baby pink dress and matching stockings smiles coyly at the camera.

The mouse hovers over the button to pause it.

The man on video wiggles his thin hips and roll wide shoulders. He lifts up the edge of his pink dress, revealing matching knickers with frills. The knickers do nothing to hide his package or the obvious arousal it is beginning to show. He is thin with curly brown hair, pretty blue eyes, and creamy tan skin.

Harry tries to press the button to pause it, but his finger remains frozen.

The brunette on the screen takes out a lollipop. With an innocent smile, a pink tongue begins to lick at the hard candy. Thin thighs spread wide to get a better view of his member stretching the fabric of his underwear, and a hand reaches down to rub at it with a loud moan.

Harry startles at the noise and frantically lowers the volume. He strains to hear any noise downstairs, fearful that he wasn’t alone in the house.

He is greeted with silence.

On screen, another man enters. He is already shirtless and has loose fitting shorts. He dwarfs the other male with his thick muscles and tall height.

Harry has taken his hand away from the mouse. Instead, they now fist at the covers on his bed, wrinkling them.

The two men are kissing now. Pink tongues are visible, and spit is swapped between the two. The new player has cropped dark hair, a tattoo in the shape of a rose on his forearm, and a shapely arse Harry can’t drag his eyes away from.

Tentatively, the volume of the video is dragged up. The wet sound of lips smacking together fill his room in-between soft moans.

Harry touches his own lips, his throat suddenly parched.

It should be disgusting. He should click off and clear his history.

Harry turns up the volume and gets comfortable. Well, as comfortable as one can get with a straining erection and pajama pants clinging to a damp ass.

A few minutes later, Harry realizes that the brunette with curly hair isn’t an Omega. Lube is used on a dry pink ring of muscle in the form of a wet tongue. The knickers aren’t taken off, only pulled to the side.

Harry has to frantically reach down to stop himself from cumming. He gasps out loud, watching with a gaping mouth as the taller male easily restrains the other male as he eats him out.

High pitch moans mix in with his own. He has reached past his balls to finger absently at his own hole. He watches avidly as the other male is tongue fucked, mimicking the motions with his own finger.

He knew men got together even when the other wasn’t an Omega. He heard stories, but this was the first time he has seen it.

The way the brunette grounded up into the tongue fucking him, moaning like an omega in heat has Harry’s cock drooling and his arse leaking slick onto his fingers.

He liked it. It seemed dirtier, and rawer this way.

The two on-screen change position. Harry's eyes snap to the bobbing dick of cropped hair male. The taller of the two steps out of his shorts. At the base of his cock was a knot. It was Harry’s first time seeing one. His hand clench into sheets as his other shoves his finger further into himself, wondering how it would feel, how it would _taste._

The small male gets onto his hand and knees as the camera moves closer to the two, giving a downward view. Cropped hair gets behind curly hair, and Harry watches with batted breath as a thick erection slowly disappears, gripped tightly by a saliva-slick hole.

Cropped hair pulls out just as slow, drawing a moan from the man beneath him before his hips snap forward. Harry mewls as if he was the one just plunged into, adding a second finger followed quickly by a third inside himself.

The position is awkward, and his hand is starting to cramp, but he doesn’t slow down, determined to keep the same pace even as his still clothed thighs tremble.

Harry won’t last long.

Even as he thinks this, his balls draw up and he can fell his orgasm building deep inside his arse. He grinds down with a chocked groan, ignoring how the bed creaks from his frantic motions.

On the screen, the two are fucking in earnest, and a long stream of wet noise and lewd thumping comes from his laptop.

It only serves to urge him on, pushing him closer to the edge.

His eyes close without his notices, and high pitch squeal snaps them open.

Curly hair has been flipped over, the camera still hovers directly above him. His body jostles with the powerful thrust of cropped hair, but Harry pays that little mind.

Instead, green eyes land on his erection. It pink and at full mass. It is much thicker now and veined. At the base of his cock lies an even thicker mass, almost identical to the one being rammed against his ass.

“Oh _fuck,_ he has a knot.” Harry gasps wetly as he grinds down harder.

Harry wasn’t watching an alpha male fuck a beta male.

They were _both_ alphas.

Harry mewls loudly. His fingers are _soaked._

He doesn’t dare to close his eye again, keeping them pinned to the screen, lingering on the bobbing knot, desperate to jump into the screen and _put it in his mouth_.

Harry orgasms the moment he sees the smaller Alpha take the knot. He twitches and spasms with gritted teeth, painting his fist with ropes of cum as his hole twitched around his fingers.

He collapses back into propped up pillows, tiredly pulling his fingers from his ass. He takes a few moments to catch his breath and enjoy the cool air on his sweaty skin. His fingers are still wet with his slick. He sniffs them, a little curious. The smell is pungent but almost sweet. He gives them a tentative lick. A moment later, he licked his fingers clean and sits up.

With noodle like arms, he pulls the laptop back onto his lap. The video is over twenty minutes long and has over two million views. He lets it continue to play.

For the first time, he reads the title.

Alpha Male Fucks Sissy Alpha Pussy

Classy.


End file.
